In the modern world, the use of communication networks is almost inevitable, weather if it is cellular communication or computers communication or any other communication platform. The communication companies have therefore, records about every user. A lot of information can be derived from these records. However, using real data of any communication network has always caused a serious privacy problem. General speaking, the main problem is related to the need for protecting the users from unsupervised monitoring. Nevertheless, the need of knowing the nature of data can yield significant value for many applications (e.g., marketing, sales, customer services etc.).
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a platform for generating synthetic data records, based on modeling of actual networks and while preserving privacy.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.